The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is recognized that spray-on, or sunless tanning is a cosmetic procedure that bronzes the skin to appear tanned by the sun. Spray tanning has a fast-acting nature and allows the user to avoid ultraviolet radiation while gaining the benefits of a tanned appearance on the skin, and often the face. However, the spray tanning process involves spraying a tanning composition that comprises particles, which can be dangerous to breath.
Typically, the spray tanning is a form of sunless tanning where a fine tanning composition mist is sprayed onto your body. This mist has an ingredient in it called Dihydroxyacetone (DHA) that interacts with the skin's chemistry to turn it tan, or bronze. This temporary effect generally lasts from 3-7 days and is completely safe for your skin, although spray tanning does not always provide any protection against the sun's rays.
The mist can be sprayed from a variety of spraying devices. First, a user generally goes to a tanning or beauty salon and have it applied in a booth. These specially-designed booths have several nozzles or jets that spray your entire body with the spray tanning solution. Second, a spray tan can be administered with an airbrush or air gun as they're called. Last, you can get a spray tan from a bottle.
The booth or technician then sprays your entire body with a fine mist. Once the composition is blended in, the tanning process is complete. This can be easier and less time-consuming than spreading a lotion or gel all over entire body. Another benefit of spray tanning is the fact that it dries quicker than many self-tanning products. Consequently, the tanning composition is less likely to get all over your clothes and the bed. As for the color achieved with spray tanning, that varies from person to person. Some people like the color and evenness you get with spray tanning, others think self-tanning lotions and gels are better.
Often, a mask or goggles are worn while the tanning composition is being sprayed on. The mask or googles protect the user from inhaling undesired airborne particles or vapor while at the same time maintaining both hands free. In many instances, the mask has a mouthpiece and a nose cover and can be held in position in the mouth and can even include a filter in the nose cover and may include a filter in the mouthpiece. However, the mask can be restrictive, and the goggles can only cover the mid-faces. The goggles also leave a circular mark around the perimeter of the mid-faces, which can be an undesirable look.
Furthermore, the mask can be restrictive and cumbersome. This can be problematic, since the user must hold their breath during the application and during the time required for the spray to clear. Further, if the spray tanning operation is performed in an open area, the coating should take about 5 to 15 seconds and the clearing of residues should take 1 to 10 seconds. Thus, the person would need to hold their breath for 6 to 25 seconds. Alternatively, the user could wear a filter over their mouth, have a filter inside of their mouth, or use a breathing tube.
Other proposals have involved spray tanning masks and goggles. The problem with these masking devices is that they do not allow the user to see through the mask clearly. Also, they do not expand to fit around larger heads or allow for comfortable breathing and talking while donning the mask. Even though the above cited masking devices meets some of the needs of the market, a pleated spray tan mask that is easily donned and attached around the face in a comfortable manner; and whereby the spray tan mask comprises a forehead panel and a lower face panel that cover the forehead and the mouth, respectively and are fabricated from a filtering material that protects against the proportion of particles from a tanning composition, while allowing for breathability of the skin at the forehead and mouth region of the face; and whereby the panel further comprises a transparent mid-face panel disposed between the forehead and lower face panels that allows for visibility to the user see while being spray tanned is still desired.